


Are We?

by koala_bear28



Series: The Truth Behind the Music [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_bear28/pseuds/koala_bear28





	

You sit near an open window as Haruka walks in. The wind blows through your hair as you stare out the window.

"I  brought those papers you wanted."

"Can you put them on my desk?"

You point to your desk as you continue to stare out the window. Haruka sits beside you and stares out the window too.

"What are you looking for?"

You shake your head and Haruka shrugs her shoulders. Haruka stares at the window a bit longer to see Kurosaki walk by.

"Hey Kurosaki~senpai!"

Kurosaki looks up to see Haruka waving from the window. He doesn't seem to notice you sitting in the window.

"Did you give to her yet?"

"No but I'll give it to her right now. She's sitting right here, by the way."

Haruka points to you as you sit in the window. You narrow your eyes at Haruka and shake your head. You wave at Kurosaki and goes back into your room. Once Kurosaki passes by, Haruka reaches into her bag.

"Kurosaki~senpai told me to give you this. I don't know what's inside, but we can always find out."

Haruka hands you a box. You open the box to reveal a pair of mix blue and purple headphones, your most favorite pattern.

"Kurosaki~senpai said he realized how much you loved music."

"Oh. But anyways...we should be working on that song."

"You're right. We need to stay focus."

After an hour of talking and writing, Haruka leaves your room. You prepare to get ready for bed. After fifteen minutes, you fall back on your bed and close your eyes. The covers feel cool against your skin as you wear your spaghetti strap shirt and short shorts. Time ticked away effortlessly and you soon fall asleep. There is a knock at the door and you slowly get up to answer it. When you open the door, you see Kurosaki standing there.

"The hell do you want Kurosaki? It's 11:27 and I'm trying to get some damn sleep."

Kurosaki walks by you and sits down on your bed. You close the door and sit on the bed too. You yawn loudly and try to prevent yourself from sleeping. 

"You look fuckin' terrible."

"Maybe I do. I'm sleepy dammit. Next time wait till morning to come by."

Kurosaki stares at you and rolls his eyes. He ruffles your hair and you lightly push his hand away. 

"What do you want anyways?"

"Haruka told you seemed a little off so I came to see how fucked up you really were. I know that you are now because when was the first you ever let your nipples show through your shirt?"

You slap Kurosaki in the back of his head and sigh. It is difficult to explain you guys relationship. You aren't dating or friends. Things between you two is just unknown at the moment. You point to the door and stares at Kurosaki. 

"Now get out. I want to sleep."

"Why don't I sleep with you? You might even feel warm at night."

"You really had some heavy shit if you're thinking that. Now get the hell out!"

You push Kurosaki to the door and open it for him. He walks out and waves at you as he leaves.

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"Like hell I would!"

You slam the door and sigh. It is bad enough he flirts with you for fun. The worst part about it is you won't get sleep for a couple of days.

* * *

"Wake up. It's morning time."

You open your eyes slightly to see Kurosaki in front of you. Astonished, you fall out your bed in a panic.

"What the hell?! How did you get in here?!"

"Your door was unlock. Anyways...you look and act more fucked up now. I think you should go to rehab."

"There's nothing wrong with me! My ass is perfectly fine! Not to mention, my other body parts are fine too!"

Kurosaki pulls you off the floor and sits you on the bed. He lays you down and pulls the covers over you.

"You should stay in bed. If you move anymore, your ass will be dead."

"Shut up Kurosaki! And I'm not staying in bed! Get the hell out so I can get dress!"

You get out the bed and pinch Kurosaki's arm. He flinches at the pain and lets out a moan. You push him out the door and slam it shut.

"Your ass will be dead!' What's that suppose to mean?! He's going to kill me?!"

You continue to argue while getting dress. When you're through, you walk out your room to find Kurosaki standing at the door.

"Ugh! How do I always get stuck with you following me?"

"What are you doing today?"

You walk down the hall until you make it outside. You turn to stare at Kurosaki. 

"I have to go help move some things around."

"You're so weak. How could you manage?"

"Says the guy that doesn't drink milk! Your bones could shatter any second! I'm surprise to even see you walking without a walker!"

"You know I hate milk! At least I'm taller than five feet and three inches, pip squeak!"

You and Kurosaki begin to argue. Haruka walks up behind you and taps your shoulder. A even more pissed expression covers your face. You turn around to stare at Haruka.

"What do you want dammit?!"

"Ummm..."

"Oh! Sorry Haruka! I didn't know it was you. I was just pissed off for a second. So what do you need?"

"President wants to see you. It's something about going to America."

"Ooh! Count me in!"

You and Haruka walks off to Shining's office leaving Kurosaki behind. Once you guys reach, a lot of noise came from his office. Just as you are about to open the door, someone else do and walks out his office. 

"You wanted to see me?"

Shining stares at you with a a gleam in his eye. He stands on his desk and twirls on it.

"Have you ever heard of an American girl group Fifth Harmony?"

"Have I heard I of them? I live Fifth Harmony. They're like my idols!"

You jump up and down as you talk about Fifth Harmony. You dreamed of meeting them ever since.

"You will be going to America to meet Fifth Harmony. You will learn the roots of their progress and accompany them in everything they do."

"I'm going to meet Fifth Harmony! I can't believe it. This is what I call life baby!"


End file.
